


Undocumented Tests

by Kreton



Category: Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreton/pseuds/Kreton
Summary: After the events of the series, Haru is fine-tuning Yuujin's new body.
Relationships: Oozora Yuujin/Shinkai Haru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Undocumented Tests

Yuujin felt the hot kisses trail down his neck, across his chest, and pause on his nipple. “Ahhh Haru, that feels so good! The way you’re doing that feels like shockwaves throughout my whole body.” Haru’s tongue circled his hard nipple, tracing the edges of his areola and back, before finally leaving it cool and wanting. “Are you sure it’s supposed to feel this way? This… powerful?”

Haru smiled. “If it’s too much for you I can dial it back. Everyone is different, but for most, it’s a very strong response. Your reaction is telling me I have it pretty close.” Haru reached down and wrapped his hand around his beloved friend’s rigid erection. “So hard!”

“I can’t help it. The way you’re making me feel has me reacting in ways I’ve never felt before.” His hardness throbbed in Haru’s grip. “It’s... exciting.”

Haru leaned closer and continued kissing across Yuujin’s chest, while slowly stroking him with just his fingertips. When he felt the first drop of pre-cum, he couldn’t help himself from dropping down to get a better look. “I hope you don’t mind if I help myself.” Haru’s tongue licked along the trail of liquid leaking from his aching cock.

Yuujin’s head shot back and a low moan reverberated through him. “Oh god! I didn’t know it would feel this good.”

Yuujin’s words only served to embolden him. Haru pushed the tip of Yuujin’s member inside his mouth and let his tongue play with every part he could reach. The feeling of having his beloved’s most sensitive part inside his mouth was beyond arousing. He made sure to lick every crevice before wrapping his lips around the shaft and sucking hard right before pulling off with a loud ‘pop’ sound. He looked up at Yuujin with a wet smile. “I love you!”

Haru looked so gentle and cute, but behind that soft exterior was a burning desire. A courage and determination that Yuujin, and only Yuujin was completely aware of. Haru had put in literally thousands of hours to perfect every hardware and software nuance that made Yuujin more human. More free. More... happy. Yuujin pulled Haru up to him and kissed his sloppy face. “I love you too, Haru! I’d do anything for you.” Their tongues intertwined while Haru straddled Yuujin. His hand sliding up and down Yuujin’s slippery cock. Haru broke the kiss as he raised up, positioning Yuujin’s tip against his own virgin hole. “Haru, are you sure?”

“I am. I’ve wanted this for so long.” He lowered himself, relaxing and allowing Yuujin’s cock to slide inside him. The discomfort subsided rather quickly. He had been preparing for this after all. He felt full. Full of love for Yuujin, full of happiness, and of course full of Yuujin’s hot cock. He raised and lowered himself and felt Yuujin match his rhythm hungrily. As much as he wanted this experience to go on forever, he could already feel himself building toward orgasm. 

He opened his eyes and was just about to announce as much when Yuujin spoke. “Haru, Haru, ahhh, I’m about to… I’m gonna.”

“Me too! Don’t stop! I’m…”

Yuujin felt heat splash against his belly, sending him over the edge, causing him to fill Haru with his own warmth. He thrust a few more times into Haru, riding the feeling out to the end. “That was amazing! When can we do this again?”

Haru placed his head down on Yuujin’s shoulder, breathing heavily. “Give me a few days to look at the data, but I think after that we can do this as much as we want.” They smiled at each other thinking of their wonderful future together.


End file.
